


Ступай и принеси мне душу

by whatnotness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, star trek (XII)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце, думает Леонард, у меня не осталось даже костей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ступай и принеси мне душу

Человеческая жизнь имеет свою цену, и Леонард знает это, как всякий врач.  
Всегда приходиться платить по счетам, и Леонард знает это, как всякий человек. 

Его цена за жизнь Джима оказывается слишком высока.

Похитители не сразу говорят, что им нужно, а когда говорят, Леонард смеется им в лицо, полузадушенным, лающим смехом. У него сорвано горло от пыток, саднит в запястьях от наручников и болит в глазах от слишком яркого света; он измотан, ослаблен и устал бояться.  
Ему говорят: ты человек, который воскрешает мёртвых.  
Его просят: стань человеком, который убивает живых.

Сыворотка, воскресившая Джима, должна превратиться в вирус, говорят Леонарду и бьют в солнечное сплетение. Перед глазами темнеет от боли, он откидывается на спинку стула и хрипит:  
— Ничего не выйдет. 

Его просят, уговаривают и обещают прекратить побои; ему предлагают богатства, свободу и любого человека в мире; ему угрожают, режут предплечья и советуют слушаться, но всё уходит в пустоту. В космосе нет дня и ночи, но есть бездна, тьма и холод; Леонард думает об этом, когда остается в пустоте камеры. Белые, вычищенные стены вызывают у него глухую ярость, а приглушенный звук — его крик утопает в стенах — страх такой силы, что ему приходиться обхватывать себя руками. Его трясет.  
Его постоянно трясёт, но он держится.

Сломать кость тяжело, сломать человека сложнее, и Леонард уговаривает себя (повторяет себе раз за разом), что держится уже достаточно долго. Что скоро его спасут, что скоро его убьют — он уже не видит разницы, хотя знает, что она есть. Ещё немного и боль станет рутиной, затянет в себя, и это будет победой для него и проигрышем для похитителей, потому что поддавшись боли, погрузившись в неё, потеряв рассудок, Леонард перестанет быть человеком, воскрешающим мёртвых.  
Он станет просто безумцем, который однажды спас Джима.  
Его не пытают, ему дают еду, воду и книги; к Леонарду приводят Джослин и говорят:  
— Сделай то, что мы тебя просим.  
У Джослин расширенные от наркотиков зрачки, она двигается рывками и слабо реагирует на слова; у неё родинка на правой груди, царапины на рёбрах и старый шрам рассекает её бедро (Леонард помнит, как сшивал его, это было в другой жизни). Обнаженная, испуганная Джослин смотрит мимо Леонарда, а похитители держат её под руки — черные перчатки впиваются в молочно-белую кожу.  
— Я всё сделаю, — говорит Леонард.  
— Отпустите её, — говорит он, — я сделаю всё, что вы просите.

Его не пытают, ему дают лабораторию, инструменты и материалы; Леонард смотрит на инструменты в своей руке, они врастают в кожу, металл оплетает пальцы, раскрывает вены, змеится среди крови. Он моргает и видение проходит.  
Леонарду страшнее, чем было во время пыток.  
— Мне нужна кровь, — говорит он.

Его приводят к скованному Хану. 

(никто не объясняет, как его нашли, как смогли выдернуть из ледянной комы, как перевезли и не погибли при этом; никто не даст ответов)

Леонарду дают неделю, но он справляется за три дня; никто не знает, никто не догадывается, хотя за ним следят так пристально, что Леонард чувствует чужие взгляды затылком. Никто не догадывается, потому что к нему заходят — человек в черном проходит мимо герметизированных дверей, по-хозяйски рассматривает лабораторный стол.  
— Тебе нужны люди для экспериментов?  
— Ты сгодишься, — отвечает Леонард.  
Его бьют по лицу, но он даже не пытается прикрыться руками.  
Ты сгодился, мысленно говорит Леонард, и ты будешь первым.

Ужас охватывает его липкими щупальцами, сжимает горло спазмами, и Леонарда долго трясёт, а инструменты снова оплетают его руки. Он начинает считать. 

Его пускают к Хану за новыми образцами крови, но вместо того, чтобы забирать, Леонард отдает: бесцветная жидкость — день работы — уходит из гипоспрея в одно мгновение.  
— Молчи, — предупреждает его Леонард, и Хан смеется. 

Он смеется, когда Леонард приходит в следующий раз, и смеется, когда Леонард остается — охранник в черном падает на колени от одной инъекции. Охранник болен, как больны все на корабле, как болен Хан и болен сам Леонард.  
Человек, который спас мёртвого, погубил живых.  
Когда похитители догадываются, уже слишком поздно; они пытаются сбежать  
(от смерти сбежать нельзя)  
они пытаются угрожать, но умирают, падают, разлагаются, и Леонард смотрит, смотрит, а потом съезжает по стене вниз. 

Он жив, потому что поддерживает себя стимуляторами.  
Он умрёт, потому что не может найти лекарство.

— Ангел смерти, — говорит Хан.  
Леонард смотрит на него сквозь очки — глаза болят и слишком быстро пересыхают, и он ещё не успел это исправить (он не успеет); Хан — единственный из всего экипажа ещё жив, Хан — единственный, на ком можно проверять лекарства.  
Кровь Хана больше не поднимает мёртвых.  
— О чем ты, — бормочет Леонард.  
Он вкалывает сыворотку, и Хан даже не морщится. Хан ухмыляется (мышцы на правой стороне лица атрофировались, улыбка кривая, страшная), и говорит:  
— Ты врач. Ты убил двести сорок три человека.  
Он тянет губы в своей односторонней ухмылке, и Леонард не отступает, хотя ему страшно — ему уже было страшнее, он потерял счёт собственному страху.  
— Ты знаешь, что на корабле были невинные люди? Люди, которые не знали, зачем ты здесь. Люди, которых ждали на земле.  
Меня тоже ждали, думает Леонард, но отшатывается от этой мысли, прячет её, потому что стоит задуматься, стоит поддаться надежде, как он рухнет на самое дно.  
Хан шепчет:  
— Ты сеешь смерть одним прикосновением.  
— Как поэтично, — говорит Леонард.  
У него дрожат руки.

Его окружают призраки.  
Призраки палачей и призраки злодеев, призраки без лиц, с вытекшими глазами, с обнаженными мышцами. Призраки говорят ему:  
— Ты доволен?  
Призраки шепчут:  
— Ты победил?  
Призраки спрашивают:  
— Ты сделал правильный выбор?  
Леонард не говорит с призраками, не отвечает на их зов и не смотрит на них. У него есть дела — одно единственное дело, один единственный шанс, — у него есть, за что цепляться. Он теряется во времени, хотя точно знает, сколько часов прошло с последней смерти на корабле; он не выходит из своей лаборатории, потому что не хочет блуждать в пустом пространстве. Коридоры, длинные, как кишки, затягивают его каждый раз, как он проверяет Хана (Хана можно отпустить, можно не сковывать). Коридоры подрагивают, стены меняют форму, стоит только отвести взгляд, двери за спиной захлопываются, как пасть чудовища.  
Призрак говорит с ним из отражения в зеркале — у призрака запавшие глаза и посеревшая кожа, призрак говорит его губами:  
— А как же клятва, которую ты давал?  
Призрак щурится его глазами, качает его головой, и говорит:  
— Во что ты превратился?  
Призрак смотрит на Леонарда, и Леонард мажет по зеркалу рукой: на гладкой поверхности остаются разводы, небольшие отпечатки кожи.  
— Джим, — говорит Леонард, — где тебя черти носят.

Хан умирает.

Леонард не может себя убить, потому что корабль нужно уничтожить. Корабль нужно разнести на атомы, испепелить, чтобы от вируса не осталось и следа. Он знает кодекс, и знает, что пустующий, дрейфующий в космосе корабль обязательно будут изучать, и он знает собственный вирус: даже одного вздоха хватит, чтобы вся федерация погибла.  
Он видит, как проходит заражение — человек бредет по кораблю-призраку, среди тел погибших, полуразложившихся скелетов, ему страшно, он касается стен, его тошнит (у него красная рубашка и на ней совсем незаметны капли крови). Человек возвращается на корабль, а врач делает дезинфекцию, проверяет и отпускает, ведь он не знает, что они обречены, что весь корабль умрет через три дня, и если они остановятся на какой-то планете — прикосновение, воздух, пересечение, — планета за планетой, раса за расой, они все умрут.  
Леонард не может умереть, он обязан дождаться, пока его найдёт Джим  
(он надеется, что его найдут клингонцы, и разнесут корабль в щепки, что Джиму не придётся проходить через то, о чем попросит его Леонард)  
и Джим его находит.

Джим выходит на связь, и Леонард ухмыляется ему в камеру. Он сидит в капитанском кресле посреди черного космоса на корабле, полном призраков. Он умирает, он — центр сложной головоломки, которую невозможно решить. На его руках кровь, боль и страдания, инструменты сцепились в его сухожилиях, вросли в кожу.  
— Ты опоздал, Джим.  
Он смотрит на Джима сквозь очки, и глаза режет от света, от жизни, от того, каким прекрасным было прошлое.  
Джим смотрит на него со смесью ужаса и страха, и Леонард знает почему: вирус прошелся по его лицу, по его телу, и клетки разрушаются одна за другой. Некроз распространяется быстро, и небольшая рана растекается уродливым чернеющим шрамом.  
Леонард выглядит как труп.  
Леонард и есть труп.  
— О чем ты, — спрашивает Джим, и Леонард знает, что он в ярости.  
— Джим, — говорит Леонард, — я создал самое совершенное оружие в Федерации.

Ему кажется, что это шутка, но никто не смеется. Когда-то Леонард умел шутить, но он слишком давно говорил с мёртвыми, чтобы понимать слова живых.  
Он знает, что нужно объяснить и объясняет, и слова вырываются из него густым тёмным потоком:  
— Я последний живой человек на этом корабле, Джим. Здесь их были сотни, а сейчас коридоры наполнены трупами. В первые дни я убирал их, я не хотел на них смотреть, но знаешь, люди ко всему привыкают и быстро устают. Трупы воняют, но я заблокировал себе восприятие, потому что чувствовать, как умирает каждая клетка в организме мучительно.  
Джим кривит губы, сжимает их сильнее, и, знание приходит к Леонарду из памяти, сжимает подлокотники своего капитанского кресла.  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Леонард. — Мне очень, очень жаль, но это сценарий, в котором нет победы.  
— Каждый час, — говорит Леонард, и начинает раздеваться, — отмирает всё больше клеток. Мне осталось не больше полутора суток, Джим, я убил двести сорок четыре человека, и если не ты подорвёшь этот корабль, то это сделает Спок. А я, — говорит Леонард, и показывает на омертвевшую ткань грудной клетки, на разодранную рану под бинтами, на отлипающую кожу, ему важно, чтобы Джим увидел и понял, — я эгоистично хочу, чтобы это сделал ты.  
— Я устал, Джим, — говорит он, и падает в кресло. — Я очень устал.  
— Боунз. — Джим срывается, опускает глаза, снова поднимает. — Боунз, я...  
— Я знаю. И мне жаль.  
Джим ничего не говорит, он только смотрит, и Леонард рад, что он смотрит, потому что он не хочет слушать, он не хочет говорить: сложно говорить, когда мышцы в горле едва сокращаются, когда воздух со свистом проходит сквозь лёгкие — альвеолы потеряли эластичность, он едва дышит, он едва живёт, он...  
— Черт возьми, — зло кричит Леонард, и ему больно, хотя он отключил у себя центр боли, — Джим.  
Джим всё смотрит на него, и Леонард смотрит в ответ, так долго, как может.  
Датчики корабля сигналят о нападении, о том, что щиты опущены, о том, что остались секунды.

В конце, думает Леонард, у меня не осталось даже костей.  
Это последняя его мысль.


End file.
